1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a touch apparatus, and more particularly, to an optical touch system capable of rotating the optical touch apparatus from the upper side of the monitor to another suitable position via a rotation mechanism to provide the user different simulating input modes and the method thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, with the developing of image display related technology, there are various new types of display apparatus shown on the market to replace the conventional CRT monitor gradually. Wherein, the touch liquid crystal display has advantages such as power saving, smaller size, and inputting by touching directly, therefore, the touch liquid crystal display is popular to the ordinary consumers and becomes the main stream of the display market. The touch liquid crystal display is widely used in various types of electronic products, for example, an Automated Teller Machine (ATM), a point-of-sale (POS) terminal, a visitor navigation system, or an industrial controlling system.
In general, the current touch apparatus, such as a resistance touch apparatus, a capacitance touch apparatus, and an optical touch apparatus, can detect one touch point or more touch points through different detection theorems or ways. In the various types of touch apparatus mentioned above, because the optical touch apparatus has a characteristic of good transmittance; it has become another well-used technology different from the resistance touch apparatus and the capacitance touch apparatus.
However, the conventional optical touch apparatus must comprise many light source emitters and light receivers set around the panel to detect touch points, therefore, additional space requirement of the entire panel apparatus is caused, so that the volume of the conventional optical touch apparatus can not be reduced, the manufacturing cost will be also huge, and the conventional optical touch apparatus also fails to achieve touch point detection with high resolution. Recently, the triangulation measurement method is applied to the optical touch technology to detect the touch points. In this way, the touch inputting resolution can be enhanced and the amount of the light emitters and the light receivers can be reduced, however, not only the problem of additional space requirement can not be solved, but also some new problems such as complicated calculations and the reflector of the border should be positioned precisely are occurred.
In addition, because the rapid development of technology and the practical needs of the busy modern life, the 3C products on the market should be small in size and easy to be carried. Therefore, even the electronic product has certain excellent function, if it is heavy and not easy to be carried, it is hard to be popular in ordinary consumers. Taking the notebook which is more and more popular in recent years for example, the notebook has become small, thin, and easy to be carried. However, as shown in FIG. 1, input units such as keyboard 120 and touch pad 122 are still necessary to be set on the base 12 of the conventional notebook 1 for the user to input, therefore, it is hard to reduce the thickness d1 of the base 12, and it will become a huge obstacle to the development of the ultra-thin notebook.
Therefore, the invention provides an optical touch system and operating method thereof to solve the aforementioned problems.